


the sun is rising

by Lise



Series: Remember This Cold [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Loki doesn't know how to take compliments really, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Steve doesn't really do dirty talk but he can do effusive compliments, sometimes I get nervous when I can't think of tags for a fic, this is really important to the verse, well sort of I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really enjoys hearing good things about himself. <i>Really</i> enjoys. Steve intends to make sure Loki remembers that he's not going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun is rising

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [an ask from tumblr user sit-down-at-a-keyboard-and-bleed](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com/post/74351091249/so-i-have-this-headcanon-where-loki-has-a-bit-of-a) approximately forever ago, and just now finally got written. I decided to set it after "Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me" because Steve and Loki seemed like they needed some relationship affirming porn. Because reasons. (Sometimes you just have to write porn, and yet somehow whenever I do it it ends up all _feelings-y._ Well, no surprises there, I guess. 
> 
> I promise I'm working on other actual longfic projects and not just porn, really I am. But...there is also porn sometimes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Steve gasped, “Loki, so good, feel so amazing,” Loki didn’t really register what had pushed him over the edge.

The second time, when he had Steve’s dick down his throat and his hands in his hair and Steve said, “your mouth, God, your tongue, I’m so close,” his cock went from half-hard to aching, and he thought he began to suspect.

The third time, when he’d been grinding himself against Steve’s leg what felt like forever and Steve lifted himself up and looked down at Loki and said, quite clearly, “I swear you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he arched off the bed and keened through his teeth so just the brush of Steve’s fingers tipped him over the edge into mind-numbing orgasm, Loki recognized the pattern.

So, of course, had Steve.

He should have known that would be the dangerous part.

Steve seemed to take delight in his newfound power. He’d slide a hand down Loki’s stomach and stop just above his loins, nip his neck and murmur “your eyes are beautiful, so expressive, the way you look at me…” and Loki could almost feel his glee at the way Loki melted against him, his body heating up in a flush of sudden heat. He would slow his strokes when moving inside Loki and then whisper a litany of praises about how good he felt until Loki was almost keening with need. Steve _loved_ it.

Loki could almost be embarrassed. Almost, if it weren’t so enjoyable.

* * *

Steve had been careful with him, almost _ginger,_ since James Barnes had been found. Like he feared to break Loki, and not just in the way he’d seemed to after they’d…discussed his proclivities. This was something else.

Loki wondered if it traced back to his accusation, _use me like a whore,_ that he’d thrown out, meaning to hurt. Or if it was something else, an allegory for the state of things between them now, fragile and uncertain.

It scared Loki, this new state of things. It seemed as though it would be so easy to break, and that was what Loki did, after all, wasn’t it? He broke things. Broke _people._

Which was why when Steve came to him with a paper bag, pulled out a rope and asked, “may I?” Loki felt his heart flutter and wasn’t sure if it was nerves or hope.

Loki raised his eyebrows, very slightly. “What do you think?”

Steve’s eyes fixed on his. “I think I want a straight answer.”

Loki blinked, faintly surprised, and then cocked his head. “Then yes. You may.” He took a step toward Steve, eying him carefully. Something about his body language…

Steve closed the distance between them and kissed him, the press of his lips warm and firm. “Take off your clothes,” he said, voice low. “And go get on the bed.”

Loki’s breath caught. “My,” he murmured. “You’re in a mood. What brought this – mmmm.” He leaned his head back slightly into the fingers running through his hair, dragging across his scalp, and decided to refrain from questioning. Instead, when Steve stepped back, he began stripping off his clothing a piece at a time, stepping out of his pants and pausing a moment, enjoying, as always, the feeling of being admired.

“You should model for me sometime,” Steve said. “Like this. You look…perfect. Splendid. The way your muscles move under your skin…you’re all slender, graceful, lines.” His voice was quiet, and Loki felt a shiver run down his spine, body stirring.

“Trying to sweet talk me, Captain?” Loki asked, a little archly, and Steve smiled.

“That depends. Is it working?”

Loki took a step back and then turned, deliberately making his hips sway as he strolled toward the bedroom. “You know it doesn’t take much,” he said lightly.

“It should.” Loki paused, and glanced over his shoulder. “You should know how wonderful you are. How impossibly beautiful.” Steve’s voice was serious, and Loki felt his blood heat, his soft cock twitch against his thigh. “You should know what it’s like to look at you and feel as lucky as I do.” Loki did turn, then, feeling a flicker of something that was almost unease.

“Why, Captain,” he murmured. “What brought this on?”

“Does something have to ‘bring it on?’” Steve asked, taking a step forward. “Can’t I just want to compliment you?”

 _Lately, or in general?_ Loki was tempted to ask, but pushed the urge down and just smiled, a little, eyebrows still quirked. After a moment, Steve came over and kissed him again, hands resting on his waist.

“The bed,” he repeated, and this time Loki went, stretched out on his back and kept his eyes toward the door. Steve appeared only a moment later, paused in the doorway and then came over and climbed onto the bed, straddling Loki’s hips. Loki let his hands lift to Steve’s arms.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he murmured.

“I’m not going to leave them on forever.” Steve leaned down and kissed him again, slow and softer, and then began tying his arms, wrists together, drawing them gently over his head and tethering him to the headboard. Loki felt his breathing quicken a little, and Steve turned his head and kissed his hand, his fingers. “You have beautiful hands,” he murmured. “Long and slender like the rest of you. Delicate and strong.” Loki shifted at the warmth of Steve’s lips brushing lightly against his wrist.

“You are…sweet talking me,” he murmured. He felt Steve smile.

“I’m just saying what I always think.”

Loki swallowed and felt his body quiver a little. “Are you now?” His voice sounded just a little breathless, and Steve’s fingers brushed his neck, trailed down over his shoulder. “Perhaps you should…say it more often,” he added, making his voice light.

“Maybe I should.” Steve’s lips were warm, kissing down his arm to his elbow, lifting away. Loki’s arms twitched and tensed, the rope rubbing against his skin – but not chafing. It was too soft for that. Gentle, like Steve’s hands running over his sides, tracing the faint impression of his ribs. “I know you like it. Like hearing all the things about you that I can’t resist. And it feels like that, sometimes…like I can’t resist. I don’t want to.” Steve’s hands moved back up his chest, and he shifted, looking down at Loki, his eyes blue and intent, focused on him in a way that made Loki feel more bare than simply naked. “Why would I?”

Loki felt warm with the praise, his breathing quickening. He let his thighs fall open, lifting one foot to rub against the back of Steve’s calf. “Why don’t you remove some of these layers and show me how much you can’t resist my allure?” he said, with a bright grin. Steve’s eyes darkened a hair, and he bent his head to kiss Loki’s lips and then his jawline, breath warm and making Loki’s skin tingle. Something was…different. Charged, he thought.

It made him uneasy and thrilled him in equal measure.

“Not yet,” Steve said, voice quiet and low. “It’s not just about sex. Not just about your body.” Steve’s fingers ran over his shoulders, tracing lines of muscle that tensed under his explorations. Loki watched him, heart thudding loudly.

“What _has_ gotten into you,” he exhaled, and Steve’s mouth lowered to his neck, nipped lightly at the skin under his jaw.

“I love the way I can almost taste your magic under your skin,” Steve said, his voice low and quiet but clear enough that Loki could hear every word against his flesh. “The way it tingles on my tongue. I can almost feel it flowing through you, like you’re made of magic, of something sparkling and bright that I can’t see but I can feel.” Loki’s body twitched, almost unconsciously, each word like a caress over his skin, sinking down into his belly and then lower, cock starting to fill.

“Are you asking me to-”

“I’m not asking anything,” Steve interrupted. “Just listen to me. Let me…” He kissed Loki’s neck and sucked lightly at the skin and Loki nearly jumped, his breath catching.

“You’re so strong,” Steve said. “I don’t mean powerful. I mean…you’ve said you’re a survivor but that’s not all. You talk about magic being will and if that’s true it’s no wonder you’re so good at it, because you have more will than almost anyone else I know.” Loki felt himself shudder.

“I am merely-”

“You’re not ‘merely’ anything,” Steve said, and a touch of vehemence entered his voice as he pushed himself up and looked down at Loki, gaze fierce. “You dismiss yourself too much. I want you…I want you to know what I see when I look at you.”

“Steve,” Loki said, uncertainty uncoiling in his stomach, but Steve sealed his lips with a kiss. When he drew back, his pupils were wide and dark but there was something determined to his expression, and Loki felt a flicker of anxiety in his stomach, but coupled with anticipation. He felt his eyes widen a fraction.

“You’re going to listen to me, all right?” Steve said, and though it was a question, there was a note of command in his voice that made Loki’s body stir. “You’re going to listen and you’re not going to argue.”

“Is that an order?” Loki asked, trying to make it arch.

“Yes.”

Loki’s breath snagged, again, and he felt his body tense. Steve stretched out over him, fingers running over his shoulders and then trailing down his chest. He rubbed two fingers against the circle of Loki’s nipple and he let out something half gasp, half sigh, his body jerking upwards.

“You know you’re beautiful,” Steve said, trailing sucking kisses along Loki’s shoulder. “You know you’re powerful and splendid, and you are. You’re amazing, Loki. Incredible. I look at you and I can – I can see why people called you a god.”

A faint noise escaped Loki, not quite a moan, and his hips twitched up. “Is this – is this worsh- _ah!”_ Steve’s teeth sunk into his shoulder and Loki’s back bent up off the bed, arms jerking against the rope holding him to the headboard.

“Listen,” Steve said firmly. “Listen to me.” He shifted, hand running down Loki’s thigh from knee to hip. “It’s not just physical. It’s the way you radiate – _something,_ I don’t know what to call it. _Presence._ ” Loki lifted his hips and Steve’s fingers cupped his ass, kneaded the muscle there. “I don’t think – I don’t think anyone could feel that and mistake you for human.”

“Steve,” Loki said, but there was nothing to follow it but a few gasping inhalations as Steve sat up and dragged his shirt off, and then palmed Loki’s cock. His thoughts skipped a beat and his eyes fluttered closed, head falling back onto his pillow.

“Looking at you like this,” Steve said, “the way you – just one look at you makes me want to touch you, taste you. To make you feel…watching you shiver with pleasure, hearing the noises you make, it’s enough to make a guy dizzy. Desperate.” Steve dropped his head and mouthed at one Loki’s nipples at the same time as his hand tightened, tongue wet and mouth hot, and Loki arched up into him, the unease melting into lust, pure and simple. His body was starting to feel loose and warm, sinking into the pleasure of being at Steve’s mercy even if his hands twitched where they were bound, itching to touch, to stroke.

Steve released his cock and slid his other hand under Loki’s ass, lifting his hips. Loki let his legs fold up, knees bent, hearing his own little breathy gasps as Steve sucked at his nipple, fingers working muscle.

When he pulled back Loki couldn’t hold back a whine of loss. “Shh,” Steve said, lowering his hips back down and sitting up, unbuttoning his khakis and pushing them down over his hips, exposing the slant of first one hipbone and then the other and lastly the course curls of dark-blond hair and his half-hard cock. Loki licked his lips and watched color touch Steve’s cheeks even as he reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant and poured some over his hand.

“I love the way you feel when I’m inside you,” Steve said, and if his face flared pink his eyes were still intent, determined in a way that made Loki’s mouth dry up. “The way I can feel every twitch of your body, how _close_ I feel to you.” Steve’s dry hand touched his hip and Loki’s whole body jerked; he drew his knees up toward his chest to expose himself to Steve’s slicked fingers that slid over his perineum and circled his asshole. Light and gentle and far too little. “I love the way you look when you come, when I make you come – and after, when you’ll let me hold you.”

“Steve,” Loki breathed, just his name again. His blood was rushing in his veins now, a growingly acute ache in his loins and his cock throbbing with his pulse. “I want – I need-”

Steve’s finger slipped into him, just a little, and Loki gasped. “I don’t say it enough,” Steve said, his voice rough. “I know you love it when I – but I don’t say it enough. Words don’t feel good enough, and I’m not you, I don’t always know how to…” The single finger inside him pushed a little deeper and Loki’s body opened readily for it.

“More,” he demanded breathlessly, and felt Steve shudder.

“But I told you,” Steve said, and when he bent over Loki and breathed on his lips Loki fell perfectly still, chest heaving. “It’s not just sex. It’s _you._ ”

A second finger breached him and stole Loki’s breath away as he gasped, back arching off the bed, arms jerking at his tether only to fall back with a groan. Steve was peppering his chest with kisses, his breath hot, scraping his teeth against skin in ways that made Loki’s whole body tingle.

“It’s you,” Steve said, as his two fingers began to pump inside Loki’s body, spreading wide until Loki’s eyes slammed closed at the exquisite stretch. “You and your cleverness, Loki, because you are – so unbelievably smart, so quick to see things, to learn everything that you want. I love that, too, I love how smart you are, your thirst for knowledge-”

Loki heard himself make an indistinct mewling sound and tried to squirm, a jolt going through him, pleasure and something else. Part of him thrilling at the recognition and another part registering squirming in sudden discomfort. Steve’s fingers crooked inside him and Loki lost the discomfort in a wave of pleasure so intense he nearly lost track of Steve’s voice.

“—the way you want to – _ah –_ want to know everything, and, and how brave you are, how incredibly – you came after me, you came to rescue me _alone,_ you stayed strong through everything anyone’s tried to do to you, never let anyone tear you down-”

 _Oh Norns._ There were three fingers moving inside him now, and his whole body was strung tight but it was Steve’s voice, too, everything he was saying, the praise sinking through his skin and turning through some kind of alchemical process into a pleasure sharp and intense as a blade. “Steve,” he gasped, and it turned into a cry when Steve’s teeth caught his skin and his fingers spread wide at the same time.

“Loki,” Steve was saying, almost babbling, “Loki. Look at me,” and Loki’s head turned and found those blue eyes like an anchor. “It’s all of that,” he said. “All of that and more. It’s the way you know what I’m feeling and how you know how to make me feel better. It’s the way you smile when you’re happy, _really_ happy and it lights up your eyes and I feel like I’d do anything to make you keep smiling like that, it’s how much you _care,_ even when you try to pretend you don’t.”

Steve’s fingers withdrew from his body and Loki made a thin, desperate sound. _It’s not true,_ he wanted to say, _it’s not true, I’m not,_ but he couldn’t find his voice and it felt so – so _good_ not just in his flesh but down deeper, somewhere perhaps in his wretched soul. He moaned, helplessly, wordlessly.

“It’s the way you look at me, sometimes, when your eyes go soft and I can see it on your face, your _beautiful,_ expressive face.” Steve’s body pressed against his, hands caressing his hips, up his sides and down again. “You’re wonderful, Loki, you’re _amazing_ and I feel so lucky to know you, to have your friendship and your love-”

“ _Steve,_ ” Loki gasped, “please,” squirming, twisting on the bed but he couldn’t get away (didn’t want to get away) and couldn’t breathe and couldn’t – his chest was too full, his cock straining and every nerve singing. His eyes fluttered between open and closed. “I need…” He spread his legs, lifted his hips.

Steve groaned and then his lips crashed against Loki’s as he guided his cock into his body. Loki’s eyes opened wide and unseeing, his cock jumping and for a moment he couldn’t breathe, could only feel Steve’s heavy breathing on his mouth and Steve’s penis buried deep inside him. His body was on fire, he was burning up, and he didn’t want it to end even as he strained for completion.

“I love your voice,” Steve said, “your voice and your face and your hands, I love the way you wrinkle your nose when something displeases you and the way you laugh through your nose when something amuses you. I love the way you tease, your playfulness and humor. Loki-”

“ _Move,_ ” Loki demanded, almost keened, and Steve did move, his body shuddering as his hips rocked and began to thrust. Loki’s mind was spinning. He felt drugged, dazed.

“I chose you,” Steve was saying, was panting into his neck. “I _chose_ you, Loki. Because of – everything you are. Everything – ah-”

Words had fled. He could feel the drag of Steve’s cock deep within. Feel every word he’d spoken, reverberating through his chest and gut. Feel Steve’s body pressed against him, his hands on Loki’s hips, holding him steady. Loki was keening, loudly, though he wasn’t sure where he found the air for the noise.

“You’re so good,” Steve said, his voice breathless, ragged. “So good, Loki, oh _god-_ so good.”

 _Steve,_ Loki thought, and he might have said it but he couldn’t have been sure. His legs twitched and juddered, back arching off the bed.

Steve’s fingers brushed the top of his left thigh and then his cock. “Loki,” he said, voice soft, and Loki shivered just at his name. “Loki, can you let go for me?”

He nearly screamed, did scream, wasn’t sure which, and for a moment everything was a cacophony of light and sound and noise and Steve Steve _Steve-_

Loki felt Steve come, felt him stiffen and his teeth bite into the join of Loki’s neck and shoulder. He hardly felt the pain, floating. He felt wrung out and wrung dry, sliding down from the euphoria of coming and back into his body, streaked with come. Steve was collapsed over him, still inside. His mouth and throat were dry, parched, but his body felt too much like liquid to consider trying to rise, even if he’d wanted to move Steve. There was an ache in the side of his neck and on his shoulder where Steve had bitten and his wrists hurt just a little where the rope had dug into skin.

He felt like he’d been scoured clean. Like the world had steadied, just a little.

Steve shifted, very slightly. “Loki,” he said, voice a little blurry.

“Where…have you been hiding that?” Loki asked, thickly. His tongue felt clumsy. He wanted to _sleep._

“I told you,” Steve said after a moment. “I just said what I always think. I guess I just figured you needed to hear it.” He kissed the hollow of Loki’s throat, gently. “Because you are,” he said. Loki felt a little dizzy all over again.

“Are what?”

“So good,” Steve murmured, and even if it wasn’t true, would never be true, Loki felt his whole body warm.


End file.
